Dragon
Overview Dragons (or wyrms) are very powerful and magical creatures. There were several types of dragons, the most common of which were chromatic and metallic which were evil and good respectively. They are an ancient race. In recent times, dragons are nearly all recluses or at the very least deceptive to their true nature, living amongst other species in polymorphed form. Dragons are inherently magical beings, and in no case should dragons be considered reptiles, despite obvious similarities such as a scaled epidermis and reproduction by laying eggs.7 In fact, they were more akin to feline creatures than reptiles, particularly in regards to their posture and movements, as well as being inherently warm-blooded and an eye composition similar to felines, although far more complex. Dragons are the only know species of Greater Wyrm with all other dragon related races being lesser wyrms, pretenders to the glory of the Draconic Blood. Calling a Dragon a "worm" is considered the worst insult possible to the creatures. Physical Description The physical descriptions of dragons varies greatly based on the age and colour of the beast. Each type (blue, green, black, white, red, copper, bronze, brass, gold or silver) have different configurations of spines, scales, tail, wings and facial arrangements. Dragons can vary in size greatly with young wyrms hatching in the size of a fully grown lion while ancient Dragons growing to the size of buildings The sheer physical power and innate magical forces that surround dragons can cause actual physical changes in the lands around their lairs, usually causing effects that match with their favoured habitats (such as thick fog in the swamps around a Black Dragon's lair). Power of these effects grow with the Dragon and begin to manifest themselves around adulthood. Psychology Dragons are superior beings: more powerful, more intelligent, more worthy of wealth and territory, and more important than any other mortal creature. To them, this conviction is more than a dogmatic belief; it’s a fundamental fact, something they are born knowing, and a cornerstone of their personality and worldview. This aspect makes dragons seem arrogant when they interact with humanoids, but it goes beyond any human conception of conceit. To try to humble a dragon is like trying to talk the wind out of blowing or attempting to persuade a starving person not to die of deprivation. This attitude colors just about everything a dragon does. Chromatic dragons think of humanoids in exactly the same way humanoids think of animals— as prey or as beasts of burden, subject to dragons’ whims. More benevolent dragons treat humanoids with kindness, just as good-hearted humans would not unnecessarily hurt animals—but ultimately, humanoids are still lesser creatures. Even a nonevil chromatic dragon thinks little of taking something that belongs to humans or elves, or even of eating the occasional passerby. That is the natural order. Dragons can, however, recognize the capabilities of powerful individuals or of people in great numbers. Arrogant though they are, dragons will negotiate with humanoids if they feel such folk pose a danger or have something to offer that the dragon cannot easily acquire on its own. Even then, though, the dragon measures and values the people in question based solely on their threat or usefulness and not on any intrinsic worth. The dragon assumes the position of authority in any such interaction, not as a conscious or deliberate choice, but because—as far as the dragon is concerned—that is the way the world works. The situation grows more complicated when dragons apply this same attitude toward other dragons. Chromatics believe that all dragons are superior to other creatures, that chromatic dragons are superior to nonchromatics, that their own variety is superior to other chromatic varieties, and—usually—that each individual chromatic dragon is superior to all other dragons of their kind. Even as they acknowledge that older dragons are more powerful than they are, they believe that they themselves will become more potent by that age. To say that a chromatic dragon literally believes that the world revolves around it is not terribly far from the truth. This innate arrogance, more than greed or ambition, leads to dragon-versus-dragon conflicts over prey, territory, or magic items. Even when dragons band together to cooperate in family groups or in the occasional community, each dragon feels that it ought to be the one running things. A dragon might be capable of temporarily squelching that impulse for the greater good, but it remains present in the back of the dragon’s mind nonetheless. A few nonevil chromatics and metallics go the opposite way in their arrogance, seeing humanoids not as beasts to be exploited but as poor, defenseless children (or even pets) to protect and herd. Although such dragons pose less physical danger to humanoid communities than others, they can be just as difficult to deal with. They speak condescendingly, assuming they know what is best for their chosen wards regardless of what the people themselves think. Such dragons are stifling at best and dictatorial at worst, usurping the rules of communities purportedly for their own good (there are, of course, exceptions, particularly silvers). Unfortunately for humanoids, a dragon’s grudges live as long as the dragon. Because an angered dragon holds individual humanoids in such little esteem, it does not particularly concern itself with enacting its vengeance upon the specific person who angered it. Dragons have been known to return generations after humanoids insulted or defeated them, wreaking destruction upon those humanoids’ descendants or hometown. In such cases, the victims of the wyrm’s rage might not even remember the individual who angered the dragon, let alone the specifics of the insult. If dragons are known for any attitude beyond all others—above even arrogance—it’s greed. Even the friendliest of good dragons is as avaricious as the stingiest human miser. Dragon hoards are legendary: enormous piles of gold, gleaming gems, magic items— wealth enough to buy and sell entire humanoid communities. Yet dragons rarely do anything with all that wealth. They collect not to spend, but to have. The desire to build a hoard is a psychological drive—even, arguably, a biological drive—in dragons. It is no less pressing than the human need for companionship or shelter. It has no discernable practical reason, no underlying purpose, no goal. Although the occasional dragon might fight the urge to hoard just as the occasional human prefers to be a hermit, it is a trait to which the race as a whole succumbs. Culture A dragon is a long-distance hunter, willing and able to cover dozens of miles for a single meal. Thus, it does not share the human need to gather with others around convenient sources of food or water. Further, whereas humanoids seek safety in numbers, a dragon feels safest in isolation. Most humanoids are gregarious creatures. They gather not just for food or protection, but also because they are happiest when able to interact with others. They talk; they form friendships; they work together. Dragons, on the other hand, rarely seek companionship of any sort. Most of them happily spend the majority of their lives in solitude. They might visit other dragons once every few years, for conversation or to learn of world events. When the mating urge takes them, they seek out companions with whom they might spend several years while raising wyrmlings. With a few exceptions, however, even a loving, monogamous dragon couple spends only a few years together every few decades. With too much time together, dragons’ territorial instincts kick in, making them uncomfortable around one another. An ancient dragon proverb about mated pairs translates roughly as, “Love is best fed by borders.” A relatively minor aspect of dragon psychology, yet nonetheless important for understanding the creatures, is the almost complete lack of societal pressures. Societal norms shape humanoid civilization in every respect. Laws and taboos, traditions and beliefs, are all largely social constructs. If a human chooses not to steal property from a neighbor for fear of punishment, or if a dwarf refrains from murdering a member of a rival clan to avoid retaliation, societal constraints are at work. Notions of marriage, rules about acceptable times for sexual relations, courtesy, economic transactions, work ethics—the rules of society shape and define all these customs and more. Dragons do not have such pressures. They have traditions, but the average dragon has no peer pressure or governing body pushing it to follow those traditions. It follows traditions—or chooses not to— based entirely on personal beliefs. Except in rarely occurring draconic societies, dragons have no laws prohibiting specific behaviors. Dragons might observe religious prohibitions, but they do so on an individual basis and might or might not follow such rules consistently. Intellectually, a dragon might understand—or at least learn—why humanoids undertake or avoid certain behaviors when law or tradition demands it. The notion that a body of laws might shape a community’s behavior rarely, if ever, occurs to a dragon at the outset; humanoids must explain that concept, unless the dragon has dealt with humanoids before. Even if a dragon does have experience in dealing with humanoids, it does not comprehend how powerful a force societal and peer pressure can be, since it has probably never experienced such a thing. When told that a specific humanoid cannot undertake an action because the action is illegal or taboo, a dragon’s first reaction is likely to amount to, “So what?” Despite their isolationist natures, however, dragons do occasionally form larger communities. Such dragons are far more likely than others to understand and to accept the restrictions that society places on humanoids. Notable Dragons Notable Dragon Individuals * Venomfang, a young Green Dragon who lairs in Neverwinter Wood.